


The good die young, but so did this (and so it must be better than I think it is)

by lizardex



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, and why mal and uma “hate” each other so much, but we shouldn’t be surprised, this is my take on what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardex/pseuds/lizardex
Summary: Mal tells Uma about her and the other VKs leaving the isle to study at Auradon Prep. Needless to say, things do not end well.





	The good die young, but so did this (and so it must be better than I think it is)

**Author's Note:**

> This was set before D1 clearly, and this is one of the many scenarios that I imagine that happened for them to “hate” each other so much. As always, feedback is very much appreciated :)
> 
> if you guys want to send me prompts, headcanons, questions, suggestions or anything, here’s my curious cat link: https://curiouscat.me/UmalsThunder

It had not been more than twenty minutes since Mal had heard the news, and as soon as she could free herself from her mother's claws she ran to her hideout.

She couldn't stop walking from side to side while biting her nails. Her mother told her that they were going to send her and three other Vks (Carlos, Evie and Jay, her friends, she should remember) to study at Auradon Prep. Mal's first obvious reaction was to say a resounding NO, because, who would want to leave the kingdom that was the isle of the lost? Auradon had nothing to get her attention anyway. She was by no means an Auradon girl. Everything that was important to her was on the isle.

But her mother quickly returned her to reality. First, it’s true that you have to keep your friends close and your enemies even closer. If she went to Auradon, she could learn the way they behaved and their weaknesses. Second, she could practice magic. One of the things that potentially restricted any escape attempt was the fact that not only the barrier that kept them on the isle was impenetrable, but also deactivated any type of magic particle that you might have in your system. Going to Auradon could be a good opportunity to learn to control her magic. And thirdly, and more importantly, she could do something to break down said barrier. Maleficent's plan was simple. Infiltrate as good VKs who want to integrate themselves into the boring society of Auradon, sneak under their noses and steal fairy godmother's wand.

Everything seemed quite simple and beneficial, if not for the fact that Mal had several issues to address before. Or well, instead of issues, it was rather a person. In any minute Uma would start with her one-hour break at the end of her shift at her mother Ursula's Fish & Chips shop and head straight to where Mal was, as they had agreed that they would spend that time together, either doing something evil or kissing (or both). Honestly, it depended on the day.

It's not like she thought Uma was going to chain her down and not let her go, but she didn't think she was going to take it with a smile and a nod. She would like explanations. Mal couldn’t leave and explain herself when she returned (although that’s what a part of her told her to do). And on top of that, she knew that Uma would not like the fact that she was going with Evie. Both had a respectful relationship, primarily, but that doesn’t mean that Uma didn’t know that Evie had a crush on Mal, and she didn’t find it funny. Mal didn't feel like getting into a fight, promising her unconditional love and reminding her that she could never be with someone other than her, so she simply ignored her when the subject was brought up. But now more than ever she would have liked to have solved it.

She heard the heavy lock of the iron gate move and knew that Uma was about to enter.

Involuntarily, as soon as she saw her crossing the threshold of the door she ran to her arms and to the warmth and comfort they provided. Uma was surprised, but within a few seconds she wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging her too.

"Good morning to you too, little dragon"

Mal buried her head in Uma's neck even more and clenched her fists tightly in Uma's jacket. Uma smelled of spices, sea, sweat and a particular smell so hers that she could never name it. God, she was going to miss this a lot. Being able to feel her problems slipping away from her with the simple touch of the sea witch.

Uma must have noticed the subtle change because she took her by the arms and away from her. “Hey, are you alright? Something happened?"

Mal didn't answer, but whatever Uma saw in her expression, made her begin to feel her arms, squeeze her abdomen and turn her face from side to side, as if she was looking for something she didn't notice the first time. "You're hurt? Did something happen with Maleficent? Or was it with someone else? Can I do something? Are you okay?"

The familiarity with which Uma treated her about the matter only filled her existence with stones, sinking her more and more into her misery. But, although their relationship couldn’t be described as a friendship in its entirety, that was what they were primarily, right? And friends are supposed to support each other's decisions.

Ugh, she wasn’t in Auradon yet and she was already thinking like one of them. The truth was that Uma had no problem in telling you what she really thought, good or bad, so the conservation could take any direction, and that is what gave her anxiety.

Mal took her hands away from her body and entwined their fingers. "No, no. I feel good.”

Uma let out a sigh of relief. “Well, that's good. But what’s up with your face then? I haven't seen you like this since Mad Maddy wanted to take over your territory. It must be important” Uma kind of said as a joke but quickly realized that maybe she was right.

"Yes, yes it is."

"Okay, fine. What is it about?"

“First of all, I want you to promise me that you will let me explain. All of this was very premeditated and I didn't have much choice in the matter, but it will be a good opportunity and- " Mal’s babbling was starting to make Uma dizzy.

“Babe, you're stalling.”

Mal sighed. “Yeah, right, okay. The thing is, my mother told me that she transferred me to go to study at a different school.” Uma kept looking at her, expectantly. “At Auradon Prep.”

Uma's eyes widened in such a way that Mal feared they would roll down her face. “To Auradon? You’re going to Auradon?”

Uma wanted to release the grip of their hands but Mal held her tightly. “Yes but listen, this is a good thing! I can practice my magic and find some way to free ourselves. Everything is planned. I know you wanted to do this with me, but it’s okay. Besides, it's not like I'm going to stay forever. Auradon's dresses are not my style.” The turquoise-haired girl didn't laugh at the joke.

Uma jerked away from her, and Mal was perplexed.

“This is a joke right? Please tell me it's a joke.”

"No, Uma, it’s not. Why would I joke with something like this?"

"It’s the most stupid and dangerous plan I have ever heard, and fuck if our parents have carried out stupid and dangerous plans before”

Mal squinted her eyes. "I don’t get it"

"Mal, what happens if they catch you?"

"They won’t”

Uma laughed in disbelief. "And how do you know they won't?"

"Because it doesn't depend on just me, I won't be alone," Mal said, and as soon as the words came out of her mouth, she knew she should’ve shut up.

Uma put a hand on her hip and watched her hardly. "What other VKs will go with you?"

Mal gestured with her hand trying to downplay the question. "It's not important"

"It's really useless that you don't want to tell me because I'll know as soon as you leave."

“It doesn't matter because you know who is coming. Jay, Carlos and Evie. ”

Uma nodded.

"So the evil queen's daughter is going, huh?"

“Please let's not take this out of context. It’s not what you think.”

"It's not what I think?" Uma began to raise her tone and Mal could tell how her feelings were approaching the surface, ready to explode. “You know why she chose her. Your mother hates me and this is just an excuse to separate us even more. Not to mention that she surely knows that Evie has a crush on you, I'm sure more than half of the isle knows it, and you're the only one who doesn't accept it.”

Now Mal was getting angry too.

"Oh please! I’m having fun with you now, not Evie. You have to learn to let things go.”

"Sure, give me five minutes and I'll get over it, as fast as Evie got over her crush on you."

Mal couldn’t deal with this any longer though, because the reality was that, she agreed with Uma. Maleficent hated her. Not because of the fact that her heiress was hooking up (or "fraternizing" as she liked to say) with a girl, but it was because Maleficent believed that any kind of relationship was a fucking weakness. Friendship, love, attraction, whatever. It was weakness in its pure state. Maleficent also hated Ursula. And she hated the fact that when Uma and Ursula couldn't pay the rent, Mal took money out of her own pocket to make up for it, thinking Maleficent would never know (she always knew), and hated the simple fact that Mal could be more than feared by someone.

“You are not observing the situation well.”

"Actually, I think I'm the only one in this conversation who is observing the situation well." Uma snapped at her.

“I don't understand what your problem is. This is the opportunity we’ve been waiting since forever. Why can’t you take Evie out of the picture? She has nothing to do with this and your jealousy. I can do something about the innocent kids who are trapped here for things they are not guilty of. Yes, it's true, you won't be by my side, but does that really matter? I'm willing to take the risk." Mal said, and began to please. “My mother could finally give me her name, Uma. You're not listening to me."

“But I hear you Mal!” It was as if everything Mal said was only white noise for Uma. “I understood that you want to sacrifice yourself and your safety for a woman who even forgets to feed you, and let's not talk about the thousands of scars that invade your body. You want to make a woman who is worthless proud, and everything to get a name that brings nothing but misery and sadness.”

She was really trying to stay calm, but Mal could feel her magic bubble as she let her emotions take control. The fact that Uma was speaking in that way about her mother shouldn’t be affecting her, it’s not news that Uma wasn’t fond of her, and Mal was always cursing her in her free time. But still, she was her mother. And this was really a big opportunity to show her that she deserved to be recognized as her daughter. _Hurt her_, said her mother’s voice that was always with her. _Hurt her, cut her with a knife and twist it._

“Your rebel speeches won’t work,” said Mal. “This is not just about Maleficent but about all of us. If I can help those children who don’t have parents to even ignore them then I will have done something.”

Uma let out a laugh that didn't seem to contain humor. “Don't pretend that you are interested in the kids, we both know why you really are doing it. Okay, let's remove Evie from the picture as you say. You realize that there are still a thousand things that could go wrong, right? For example, they can use some kind of magic neutralizer forever with you, because the people of Auradon will not simply trust you. You are the daughter of one of the greatest villains in history, that’s not easy to forget.”

“I am not faking anything, you more than anyone know what this means. Am I going to pretend that I don't mind making my mother proud? Of course not, but I won't let you not take all my reasons into account either.”

"It's not that I'm not taking them into account, it's that YOU take one to mask what you really want."

Mal had enough of this stupid argument. “Gods, Uma, what's wrong with you and your sudden need to not fucking believe me?"

Mal looked at Uma, but her expression was so hard to read, that Mal wondered if the person in front of her was really her usual partner, because she was never left speechless. A few minutes passed before she heard the answer to her question.

“I can't stand the idea that something could happen to you, and that I can't be there to help you,” said Uma, in the lowest voice she has ever used while talking to Mal. “Your mother is sending you there because she knows about the consequences, and is willing to sacrifice you to get what she wants. We can free the kids, but we must do it our way. Not like that.”

Oh no. One of the things that Mal feared was that they have gone too far with this relationship they had. No feelings should be involved, but from what Uma had just said, the issue had gotten out of hand. Sure, they were used to have each other’s back, but there was something about what she said that felt... different, and not in a we-are-“friends”-with-benefits-but-still-“friends” way. The difference now is that Uma had always let her put herself in danger, making jokes to Captain Hook by hiding all his clocks, exposing herself to the possibility that he would punish her with his hook, or stealing jewels from Jafar himself, who was super possessive of his things and had the habit of cutting off the hands of those who dared to take what was his. Uma left her put herself in these situations over and over again, even encouraged her, but now that changed.  
Uma would have put her sword in captain's hook to save her. Uma would have distracted Jafar by stealing something her too, so they could both run away, confusing the old man. The truth was, Mal was never in danger if she was with Uma.

In Auradon it wasn’t going to be like that, Mal was completely alone. Yes, she would be with the Vks, but they didn't have the experience she and Uma had. Evie spent her entire life in her mother's castle and Carlos didn't even know what a pillow was. Jay might be useful, but to some extent. He would not put his life at risk for Mal, not as a certain person would.  
But all of this is wrong, this is what her mother spent all her life telling her that she should avoid, and Mal ignored her, thinking that she could handle it. 

_This girl needs to be put in place_, said the strong voice of Maleficent. Mal felt her eyes change to an emerald green color, and the little magic she could use on the isle took control of her body.

She pushed Uma in such a way that she crashed into the wall, and put her hand right beside Uma’s head to lean towards her, leaving only a few inches between them. “Now you listen to me,” She started, her voice lowering in a dangerous way. “I don't know who you think you are or why you think that what we have is something more than what it really is, but I will emphasize it to you. You are nobody but a person with whom I have sex with, and you are not even the only one. So don't feel special, because you're nobody to me. I never said anything when you were getting all jealous about Evie because I thought it was funny, how you would think that I am yours. I am not.” The magic sparkled in her veins, and Maleficent's voice told her _now, finish her._ "No one is going to tell me, Mal, daughter of the Mistress of Darkness, what I can or cannot do, not even something as useless and insignificant as you."

It is true that Uma was a person who was very guided by her feelings, but that didn’t mean that she liked being open with the sensitive part of them, and Uma crying in front of someone (even Mal) was unthinkable. Clearly, it wasn't something she did usually. For this same reason, seeing small drops fall from Uma's eyes like an empty cascade of water moved something in Mal, and immediately she felt the magic disappearing and she returned to herself, understanding what she had done.

"Fuck you, Mal.” Uma spat with such hurt and dispar that it left Mal unable to move. “You always are trying to hide your emotions. You threw yourself in my arms as soon as I walked through that fucking door, but now that I show you my heart in a silver platter and not in disguise, you run scared like a little girl to hide under your mother’s skirt. Like you always do. But you know what? I’m tired of waiting for you. This is what you want? You want to leave? Fine, be my guest." Uma pushed her to head for the door. Mal accepted the push without saying anything, clenching her teeth and closing her eyes tightly. She deserved that and much more, for having made such an exquisite creature cry because of her.

Mal wanted to turn around and stop the sea witch, explain what happened and beg her on her knees to forgive her. But there was no going back from what just happened, what Mal said was unforgivable, even if it was all fake. She could never see someone else with the same eyes that she saw Uma, much less could she be with someone physically when she had the work of art that was Uma's body at her disposal.

But if she really thought about it, the truth is, Mal had a bad feeling about the plan, and her instinct told her that she would be in Auradon for more than a day, and the only thing that helped her to separate herself from the only thing that tied her to the isle, was that speech influenced by the magic of her mother that she gave to Uma two minutes ago. She knew what she had to do, Mal felt like she knew what she had to do since her mother first told her she was leaving the isle, but she was too scared of losing the only thing that she ever loved, but it didn’t really mattered now. She had to twist the knife until it hurt, throw salt to the wounds. It was the only way.

"You should have known from the beginning how this was going to end." Mal didn’t dare to face Uma, but she didn’t have to worry about it for much longer, because she heard the steps before she felt how someone took her arm and turned her around roughly. “You were always very naive.” Saying it looking at Uma, with all her senses alert and under her own influence, was more than Mal could have handled, but somehow she managed to stay strong. 

Millions of thoughts went through Uma’s eyes, until she noticed that fury was replacing the sadness. Yes, there was definitely no going back.

"If you ever come back to the isle, I will hurt you. Come back, and you'll regret it.” Uma let go of her arm and walked away.

“I thought you said you didn’t want anything bad to happen to me?” That was low, even for Mal, but a small fraction of her hoped that Uma would reply with a confirmation.

But before crossing the door, Uma looked at her so condescendingly, with so much hatred and disgust, that Mal almost slaps herself for allowing herself to think that. “We were supposed to be different, you and I. But after all, it's true that the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree.” And with that, Uma left.

When she was sure she was alone, Mal succumbed to her emotions, and collapsed both emotionally and physically. She slide herself to the floor and began to cry. She lost the only good thing she had in her life, and all because of something she didn't know if it was worth it. Did she really believed in the cause, or was it just as Uma said, that she was just trying to impress her mother? She supposed she was never really going to know, and at this point, it didn’t matter. Everything was a game. Love makes you weak.

Mal buried herself in her sadness and let her tears drown her.


End file.
